


The Hungry Dead

by The_Exile



Category: God Wars: Future Past (Video Game)
Genre: Banned Together Bingo, Cannibalism, Demons, Fire, Gen, Ghouls, Horror, Post-Game(s), Religion, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Ookuninushi and Kaguya team up again to deal with a pack of ghouls.
Relationships: Kaguya & Ookuninushi (God Wars)
Kudos: 1
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	The Hungry Dead

**Author's Note:**

> for banned together 2020 bingo square 'Ghouls'

Kaguya began chanting, her palms pressed together, rapt concentration on her face.

A comet flared in the night sky, as if responding to the priestess' call. The daughter of the Goddess of the Moon drew pure white-hot power from the stars, the moon and the sun, hurtling it down to Earth in pillars of purifying flame. Caught in the blaze, the ghouls screeched and wailed as they were immolated into fine dust. 

The few that managed to escape the inferno, Ookuninushi cut them down with his spear. The young scion of a War God made bloodshed look like a beautiful dance, the sweeps of his weapon fast and flowing, tirelessly following the rhythm of the battle that he felt in his soul. Between beats, a life faded, one that should not have still moved in the first place. 

Ookuninushi was not a Berserker God, did not believe in embracing hatred or strife. The calculated rage in his soul was a necessary tool for protecting what was important to him, not to be unleashed in any other circumstance. However, these hungry, walking dead were the exception, something he was allowed to hunt relentlessly, because the Earth itself rejected them, heaven was thrown into disarray by their presence in the wrong realm of existence. They had no niche in the food chain, could not appease their constant hunger for human flesh. They could not fulfil their vaguely remembered goals of revenge against whoever or whatever had disrupted their eternal rest, either. Their original desires had been warped into a hatred of the living.

As scions of the divine and rulers of their respective countries, the responsibility to protect the land from the restless dead was squarely on the shoulders of Kaguya, Ookuninushi and whichever of their companions could spare time away from their various other vital duties.

At first, they had feared that the sudden rise in ghoul attacks had been triggered by another problem in Yomi. They had barely survived their last visit to the Realm of the Dead. Back then, they had been a fully united party, even managing to make allies of their former rivals, Momotaro and his retainers. Now there was only two of them - easily the most powerful but still only two. Upon finding out that this was only an isolated incident, the sort of minor problem that Yomi always had, and would have usually sent out an agent of their own to deal with, they both felt profound relief. They did not completely relax, because even a 'minor incident' could cause a lot of destruction in the realm of the living. Kaguya was rather incensed that the rulers of Yomi cared so little for their neighbouring worlds that they had decided not to send an agent out because it looked as if the locals could take care of it by themselves. Either that, or they were lying about having no problems, and their agents were all off dealing with something else even bigger that would inevitably trickle down to the other realms. 

If it came to diplomatic dealings with the Court of the Underworld, they both agreed, then fighting a pack of ravenous ghouls was going to be a welcome respite from the ordeals to come. Ghouls couldn't be reasoned with either but at least it was socially acceptable to set them all on fire.


End file.
